


with you i do

by Lliyk



Series: you deserve rounds tonight [4]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Adoption, Canon Compliant, Children, Domestic, Espionage, Fluff and Humor, Homin - Freeform, M/M, Never - Freeform, Retirement, the answer is never, when will i stop writing homin with kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lliyk/pseuds/Lliyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://homin-kink.livejournal.com/1788.html?thread=201468#t201468"><b><span class="u">prompt:</span></b></a> yunho and changmin retire from idol business and adopt a kid.</p><p>[excerpt]<i>changmin holds down a throaty hum but knows he can't hide the way his eyes probably go dark. "out here," he ventures slowly, fighting against the sharp slam of need yunho never ceases to bring out in him. "in the middle of a lake—" changmin's breath comes in sharp and cold between his teeth; yunho is working his legs apart, palming his cock with just enough pressure. he tries not to grind into it. "where anyone can see."</i></p><p>
  <i>"oh baby, no one's going to see," yunho shucks his gloves off, unbuttons changmin's jeans with cool, deft hands. "everyone is going to hear you, though."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> s/o to [abi](http://twitter.com/jeodoboleo) for making sure it was gross enough for the homin tags. there's probably typos still.

 

there is a rare slot of extra free time, enough to scratch something off of the bucket list, they say, so that's what they do.

therefore, it starts with a fishing trip.

they look up the most wild kind of fish, the biggest ones and where they can be found. they decide on one, and then they book a flight to nepal, spend the entire time in the air hashing out if live bait is better than dead, because they are stupidly thorough and ridiculously argumentive like that. it is different when they land; after an interesting amount of commotion, they're awarded an out dated mini suv that only catches two radio stations. the music is intricate and alive, the drive from jomsom to lahai is long and bumpy. they're quiet for the majority of it.

nepal and the people of are as beautiful as the country is cold, which is very. there is a permanent frost stilling the sweet air, and if you angle just right, you can catch the ice particles floating around like dust and gleaming like diamonds against the backdrop of the himalayan snowcaps.

there isn't much of a language barrier; common ground is found with english and things continue. said people are nice, mostly, though not enough that changmin doesn't keep his hand strategically curled around where the strap of his messenger bag hovers over the baretta under his vest and on his hip.

"i'm glad we did this," yunho says when they're finally fishing—the lake they're centered in is stunning with its dark waters and clear reflections. the lapping of ripples against the side of the old wooden boat are calming, and yunho decides he much prefers this than to the overbearing _welcome to nepal, the paradise of paradises_ get together that the entirety of the airport staff had surprised them with, though he'd enjoyed it.

"mmm," changmin adjusts the fleece sweater under his ancient life vest, one eye on his propped rod with the line cast far and deep into the water, and the other eye on yunho as he loops his hook through the mouth of a suji shrimp lure.

their time is spent back to back in the boat, listening to the wilds around them as the sun tips by and the shadows grow longer across the water.

there is an off sounding bubble of water, and changmin sits straight just as yunho's fishing rod gives a jerk. yunho snatches for it with a muffled unbelieving noise, rocks the boat when he haphazardly starts to reel in. changmin curls his fingers in the loops of yunho's jeans, grins wide when yunho shouts in triumph and holds the line carefully away from the water.

"oh, wow, damn!" changmin's eyes go wide. on yunho's hook is the infamous demon fish, thrashing wildly in all of it's olive-red scaled, angry glory. "it's so—"

"enormous?" yunho supplies with awe.

" _ugly_."

"what?" yunho cries incredulously, wrestling the hook out of the fish's mouth, squinting at it contemplatively. "it's totally not ugly."

"doesn't matter, it's dinner."

"it's kinda cute, actually, maybe—"

"no," changmin says sternly, slipping his hunters knife from the nook in his boot and grabbing for the cooler they brought along. he eyes the fish with practiced precision and nods, ignores yunho as he mumbles to himself, "gonna have to snap the vertebrae to fit in there, shouldn't be too hard to do."

"but it's innocent," yunho grips the fish in his gloved hands as he would a precious stuffed animal that he hasn't bothered with in years and his mother wants to throw it out because it's been at home collecting dust. changmin raises his eyebrows.

"we are not keeping it."

"it's just a fish."

"it's a _demon_ fish. the name kind of says why trying to smuggle it into korea would be a bad idea. that, and i said no already."

"but—"

"besides, we don't have a place to keep it." changmin opens the cooler and reaches for the fish, huffing when yunho holds it away. "it's probably already dead."

"probably?" yunho's eyes light. changmin stills, eyes narrowing, widening when yunho loops the hook of his rod back into the fish's mouth.

"yunho don't—"

the demon fish makes a violent splash when it hits the water. for a second there's nothing but yunho looking forlornly hopeful into the black waters and changmin rolling his eyes to the _clearest_ blue sky he has ever seen, wow, but then the water ripples, just as violent, and you can see glance of the fish's scales as it circles the boat, darts into the dark of the water.

the fishing rod goes with it, by the way.

"that was our dinner," changmin reminds yunho, patiently annoyed. yunho's mouth, falters from his beaming grin, and the tiny downward twitch makes changmin burn from the inside out, but, "we didn't even get a picture."

"we'll catch another."

"and we're going to eat it—"

"keep it." yunho corrects airily. he hooks his knees over the slat of a seat between them and pulls himself to changmin, slowly walks his gloved fingers up changmin's thigh. "you're going to let me keep one, right?"

"no." there is a fire starting on the edges of changmin's mind. he ignores yunho's traveling touch and puts his knife away, knocks the cooler back to the front of the boat and peers over at his own unbothered fishing rod. "nope."

then yunho's smile turns dangerous, and he watches changmin through his lashes.

"let me persuade you," he says.

changmin holds down a throaty hum but knows he can't hide the way his eyes probably go dark. "out here," he ventures slowly, fighting against the sharp slam of need yunho never ceases to bring out in him. "in the middle of a lake—" changmin's breath comes in sharp and cold between his teeth; yunho is working his legs apart, palming his cock with just enough pressure. he tries not to grind into it. "where anyone can see."

"oh baby, no one's going to see," yunho shucks his gloves off, unbuttons changmin's jeans with cool, deft hands, "everyone is going to hear you, though," and slips his fingers around changmin's hardening cock, eager and unashamed.

changmin bucks up, unbidden, and the boat sways, yunho laughs. the contrast of his heated skin against yunho's cool hand is electrifying. yunho crawls on top of him, flicks his wrist on the upstroke and grinds his crotch against changmin's thigh. changmin's voice pitches high and strained—"god, yunho. fuck,"—and yunho braces himself with his other hand, fingers digging right through the life vest with a death like grip, and shudders, whispers something low. changmin curses in english, comes hard into yunho's hand. the boat rocks.

yunho uses changmin to his desire, fingers steepling into changmin's thigh hard enough to bruise while he circles his hips, until he finishes with his mouth parted and a low grunt, his lashes shadowing his cheeks, his thighs shaking. changmin remembers it, engraves it, thinks about it after they catch one fish, four more. he thinks about it when he takes yunho back to their shared room at their hosts' house, whispers about how filthy it was into yunho's ear as he fucks him into the bed in between the paper thin walls.

he thinks about it again when they get home, promptly imports three demon fish babies and has a well sized pond installed in front of the trees at the edge of their back yard.

"you do know i was only joking," yunho says from behind his tablet at dinner, but there's a smile at the corner of his lips, and changmin shoves a bite of steak into his mouth, shrugs.

"i was otherwise convinced."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 。.:☆,'*:･~ typos ~･:*',☆:. 。

 

 

"no."

"you said that already."

"then why are we still discussing it?"

"you never said why not?"

"they're filthy."

"... it's a puppy."

"that you unearthed from a dumpster—" a quiet chime echoes mutedly in changmin's ear. he uncurls himself down from the ceiling pipes and takes out the last two guards with quick precision, pulls his phone from out of his back pocket to look at the message that just arrived. it's a picture of yunho in an atrocious christmas sweater standing next to the pond in the back of the yard. his hair is everywhere and in the crook of his arm is a puppy; it's a soft light brown with white paws and an even browner nose. there is a single tawny dot of fur on the top of it's right paw. it's eyes are a startling sky blue.

changmin refuses to find any of it adorable.

sliding his phone back into his pocket, he snakes down the last hall in professional silence because, no, he is not jealous that a small stray gets to snuggle that close to yunho's chest while he is three countries away in this freezing cold warehouse, unable to leave until he finds what his government sent him here for.

he tries to project firmness in his voice as he rounds the last corner into a shadowed, empty room, knife drawn in one hand and the other hovering over his gun. "no. we're not adopting a puppy, especially not one you found in a dumpster behind donghae's place, of all places."

yunho starts to say something ("why not?") but changmin's hackles raise, and a shuffling sound goes off to his left. he shifts his stance casually, murmurs before switching off the audio on his comm. "hold that thought—"

his knife goes before his gun is gripped firm in his hand. there's the sound of metal hitting its fleshy mark. a body falls forward to the dusty concrete ground with a wet thud. changmin's knife gets pushed clean through the back of the throat, and he yanks it free without decorum before rolling the body over with the toe of his boot.

"baby?" yunho is calling in his ear.

"i'm here," changmin switches the audio back on, puts away his knife and squints down at the person he just killed, curses quietly. "wrong guy," he tells his survallence, because he knows they're listening. "goose chase."

changmin's told to clear out, get back to the rendezvous point and wait further instruction.

"does this mean you're coming home?" yunho asks, and changmin hates the ache he hears burried in the crooks there.

"no," he says. "okay," yunho says back, trusting, a gods does changmin love him.

"so anyway, kona really likes the yard—"

"you _named_ it?"

" _she_ almost ruined your favorite armani shoes, but i stopped her in time. no biggie. you're welcome."

"thanks, we're not getting a puppy." changmin goes back the way he came, up the stairs, between the pipes, to the roof. he parkours his way down, lands sofly next to his car. he switches the comm to the speaker system, listens to yunho chatter on with half an ear, hums in all the right places in conversation as he drives, says "no, no puppy," when yunho asks about sizeable dog houses. "it's a huge commitment, you barely know how to make mac and cheese without me, who is feeding you by the way?"

"mrs. park from across the street. changminnie, listen, i swear to you," yunho is saying, and changmin can just imagine the little furrow in his brow, "i solemnly swear to you that if adopting this puppy goes horribly wrong, we'll figure out a custody arrangement for her that works out for both of us, okay? i won't even demand an alimony."

changmin allows himself to smile fondly, not that he can really help it. "that isn't what i meant."

"yeah, sure it isn't."

"yunho—"

"changmin. i love you. i love this puppy. look at kona's face, can you really send her back to the horror that was donghae's apartment's dumpster?"

the picture that arrives this time shows kona snuggled up to yunho's cheek. yunho's beaming, and kona has tiny little teeth to match. changmin's chest tightens, and so does his grip on the wheel.

yunho takes changmin's minute silence as neither confirmation or denial. "awesome."

a bark of an airy laugh bursts from behind changmin's lips. it dwindles down to an amused hum when yunho yawns loud in his ear. yunho huffs at him in response, trailing off into sleep already, "whatever, don't patronize me for wanting to stay up and talk to you."

changmin doesn't, instead he listens to the sound of yunho's even breathing for a moment, quiet as he wants for, and then has to muffle a snort as a tell tale snuffling and sniffing sound echoes over the car speakers.

there's a soft _pap pap_ sound, as if someone were pawing at the surface of the phone. a small little growl, and the line clicks.

changmin allows another fond smile. "g'night kona."

 

 

*

 

 

it takes weeks for changmin to get back home. he misses christmas. he misses new years.

he misses the blood curdling screams he got as he made art out of his target's body with the blunt side of his favorite knife.

most of all he misses yunho, even now, after he'd let himself into the house and made his silent way to their bedroom, where yunho is sprawled out across the mattress, tangled in an old blanket and dead to the world. there is a bundle of tawny fur tucked between yunho's neck and shoulder, and changmin laughs quietly as he reaches down to touch the puppy with the tip of his finger.

the puppy doesn't stir. yunho does.

yunho blinks up at changmin slowly, brows furrowing as his eyes roam, checking, and then his shoulders sag impossibly deeper into the bed.

"you're safe," yunho closes his eyes, hand reaching out to lock his fingers with changmin's, then shoots up as if he just realized—"oh god," yunho cups his hands around changmin's jaw, cards his fingers frantically through his curly, lengthened hair. "you're safe, you're safe, you came back—"

changmin wraps his hands around yunho's wrists, hushes him gently and braces himself.

"i have to go—" and yunho makes a face like maybe he's had his heart shattered, changmin dies a little inside, because he doesn't want to be the cause of that happiness and worry and pain in the same swing, he _shouldn't_.

"no—yunho, no. it's just debrief. i came here early, to make sure—"

yunho still looks crestfallen when changmin heads out to debriefing with only a chaste kiss on his temple. he sits through the meeting alongside his commanding officer with ill concealed patience and a sharpness to his aura that cuts against the tight air. he's pissed and they know why, so no one flinches too much when he waltzes right across the blue house court into the commander in chiefs office, curtly declines any tea, and then snaps as politely as possible, "if you ever keep me from him like that again i will tear this entire country down with my bare hands, do i make myself _clear_ , madam president,"

the secret service parts for him like an ocean when he struts out. yunho tsks at him about it over lunch, despite his glossing over of the details.

"she's our president!"

"and i'm the best special forces assassin in the country."

the way changmin says it, casually and cold, has yunho pausing to look at him, calculating and wholly unafraid, sandwich half way to his mouth and a minuscule smudge of mustard on his cheek. changmin stares back at him from behind his mug of iced tea.

"... you're ticklish," yunho finally says, eyes dropping dismissively to his phone. changmin snorts, indignant, and yunho glances up at him with an affectionate grin. "besides, you were an idol before you went all natasha romanov on me. who knew you'd enjoy the dirtier side of the military that much?"

"you did," changmin reminds him, sipping. "much cooler than hanging around the sm building like minho does. and how are things at the dance studio, did you record the kids' christmas play for me to pretend to gush over?"

yunho kicks him from his end of the couch.

"kona needs a dog house—"

"yunho."

"the vet treated her for the flees she came with and her tail is half clipped at the end but other than that, she's healthy."

changmin opens his mouth to say more but his ankles are barreled into by a warm brown blur that yips and paws and wow, kona is adorable.

"she likes you." yunho reaches down with a crumb of mayo-smeared bread, to which kona trots after, nose in the air. changmin frowns. "don't feed her that, mayo is disgusting."

"is not," yunho shoots back, but kona licks it once, flattens her ears, makes a face, and trots back over the curl at changmin's feet.

"okay," changmin says, watching kona, wide eyed and careful.

a triumph smile etches across yunho's face, but it's lost in the kiss he gives changmin, hot and sweet and full of _i missed you_.

changmin builds kona a dog house from scratch.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


End file.
